


Maddison Square Garden

by LarryImpala



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryImpala/pseuds/LarryImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry has to spend the night at Taylor’s hotel after the MSG concert and Louis is not happy about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maddison Square Garden

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts about Taylor might have changed a little since the moment I wrote this but, anyway, I hope you like it

The Maddison Square Garden concert was amazing, probably the best show of their lives. They were so excited that they came out stage with more strength than usual.

Their families and girlfriends were at the concert and that added more pressure, but it was still a success.

There was a party after the concert in honor of One Direction and when Harry saw Taylor arriving reality came back to him.

The message from that morning returned to his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_Lou and Tom had been left behind with Lux and Harry and Taylor were walking together while sharing a bag of nuts._

_“How are things with Louis?” the blonde asked. Harry wasn’t expecting that._

_“Things with Louis? Things are going great with Louis.”_

_“You do not sound too convinced”_

_Harry snorted. She was right._

_“It’s not easy, ya know? Pretending, lying …”_

_“I can imagine.”_

_“But I love him, so… I’m struggling.”_

_“He’s fighting too Harry” Taylor said putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I’ve seen how he looks at you and the way you acted when you are together. I’m sure he also thinks it’s worth it.”_

_Harry stopped walking and stared at her for moment. Then he started walking again._

_“I know” he said. “I know.”_

_The “date” was nice. Spending time with Lou, Tom and Lux was something Harry always enjoyed, and Taylor was a lovely girl. Harry really apreciated what she was doing for him and Louis. He hoped that the fans do not send hate to her on twitter, even though he knew that was impossible._

_When he reached the hotel their room was empty. Louis was still in his date with Eleanor._

_Harry picked up the computer and entered his secret twitter and tumblr to see the reactions of the fans at the photos of that afternoon. After spending some time investigating he knew one thing for sure: for the first, Larry shippers and Elounor shippers agreed on something, “NO Haylor ”._

_He had found inappropriate and disrespectful comments toward Taylor but also read posts that had made him laugh. And most of them included a gif of Louis putting one of his sassy faces._

_At 8 Harry went to dinner with Niall and he came back to his room Louis was there, gossiping on the young’s computer._

_“It seems like your date has been fine” he said leaving the computer aside. His face expressed no emotion besides tiredness._

_“Not bad” Harry said sitting next to her boyfriend in bed. “how about yours?”_

_“More of the same. The play was very good although."_

_Harry put his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. They stopped kissing but kept looking into each other’s eyes. Harry was stroking Louis’ cheek and Louis was caressing Harry’s free hand._

_“I’ve missed you today” Harry said. Louis smiled genuinely for the first time in hours._

_“You can be so corny Styles.”_

_That night they made love slowly. They kissed tenderly and they reminded whispering to each other they belonged together._

_The next morning Harry had a message from magament on his iPhone: “Tonight you sleep with Taylor. After the party you’ll go to your hotel to get your stuff. Luck with the concert!”_

_-Great._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Harry greeted Taylor with a kiss on the cheek.

“Looks like we’re “sleeping together” today” she said.

He nodded and tried to smile, but he didn’t succed. Louis still knew nothing, Harry had not wanted to make him more nervous before the concert.

“You have been incredible tonight” Taylor said changing the subject away. “I am delighted to have been there.”

This time Harry actually smiled. It was true, the concert was awesome.

“Guys, a karaoke?” Ed  asked excitedly. Niall was with him, both with a couple of drinks above.

The four went to karaoke and sang. It might seem unfair because they all 4 are singers but with alcohol through it didn’t sound so good.

After 3 Harry decided he had to tell Louis that he would not sleep with him. He looked for his boyfriend in the crowd and found him talking with Danielle and Eleanor in a table.

“Lou, can we talk for a minute?” Harry asked serious after greeting the girls.

They left together where there was no music or people to talk.

“What is it? Why are you so serious?”

Harry told him about the message from magament. Louis was not looking at him but the floor.

“Why did not you tell me before?”

“I did not want to upset you before conce.."

“Will you do it?” Louis interrupted.

“What do you mean … Louis, I have to!”

 Louis finally looked up to face those green eyes watching him … saddly.

“You don’t trust me?” Harry asked at the end. “after all, you don’t trust me?”

Harry was silent waiting for a response that never came.

“Have you ever seen me doubt you when you went on a trip with Eleanor?”

“That’s different, Eleanor is being paid for it” said the oldest.

“So, you don’t trust me.”

Louis was silent.

Harry could not believe they were having this conversation and all he wanted was to go before losing his temper and say something that surely regret afterwards.

“Good night Louis” he said before separating from Louis and go look for Taylor to leave the party.

At 4 they arrived at the hotel, Harry with his toilet bag in hand to make it clear that he would spend the night with Taylor. When Taylor saw the cameras she caught Harry’s hand but almost immediatly he pulled away. He wasn’t in the mood.

Once in the room they brushed their teeth, put on their pajamas and chatted for a while.

Taylor confessed Harry that she was having a crush on Ed for a while and Harry knew for a fact that Ed felt the same, but it wasn’t up to him to say. For a moment Harry felt angry with himself for dragging Taylor into his lie and keeping her away from the redhead.

Taylor ended up falling asleep in bed. Harry turned off the light and went to the sofa of the suite.

Meanwhile, Louis left the party, drunker than he should, and yelling at the fans who were outside: “Tomorrow is Christmaaaaaaas!”

Liam, Danielle and Eleanor took him to the hotel and got him into bed.

_Bbzzzzz bbzzzzz_

 Harry’s cell phone started vibrating on the table.

With half-closed eyes he picked up the phone. He didn’t check the ID but he didn’t need it.

“Lou, you know what time it is?” Harry said hoarsely.

“Hazza? Hazza forgive me, forgive me, I trust you, of course I trust my Hazzabear”

“Are you drunk?”

 Louis started laughing on the other side of the line.

“The drunks always speak the truth.”

Harry could not help but smile.

“Lou, go to sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

“But do you forgive me? Hazza please.”

“Lou, calm down, I’m not angry at you.”

“I will get you a little gift when you come back tomorrow.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“I like the sound of you.”

“Then I’m the cheesy one.”

“Good night babe” Louis’s voice sounded increasingly off.

“Goodnight boobear.”

After hanging up and leave the phone on the table again, this time smiling, it vibrated again. This time it was a message.

“I love you”.

Harry typped back to the speed of light.

“I love you too”.

The next day he left the hotel a lot happier than they had been the day before and looking forward to receive his gift. He just hoped that Louis was not very hungovered because he had many plans for him and he needed Louis to be on his 100%.


End file.
